Glitches
---- *''Moving Brick tiles:'' If you zoom out a little from your island and move the camera to a different place it will seem that the brick tiles move on the spot! *''Debug Screen:'' If you touch one finger in the left third of the screen, then two on the right third (first the left one, then the two on the right) and hold them at the same time, watch what happens!. *''Tappity Tap Tap:'' If you tap one object and tap another while the camera is still moving, the menu will switch to the second object but the camera will still be hovering above the first object. Corrected after Update 1.5 *''Time Glitch:'' On timed events, including Incubation, Treats, and the Colosseum, wait until there are a few seconds remaining then hold down on the time button. Release at the proper time and you can see a time of 00:00:00. *''Right Scroll Glitch: In the treasure section of the Market, select anything for sale. It doesn't matter if you actually purchase it or not, but after the dialog box has gone away, select a sub-category (gems/treats/money). You can scroll very far to the right, the same distance as if you were in the main treasure section. The bug persists even if you switch between sub-categories, and is only fixed the next time you enter the treasure section. *Huge Dragon!!!:Level 11-19 Sandstorm Dragons are giant. Once level 20 they shrink back to normal size. ''Corrected after Update 1.7 *''Cracked Tiles:'' Sometimes, when you tap on a tile in the first island , it looks cracked. *''Non-Joining Paths: Sometimes, when you edit your paths on an island and they are meant to join, they will not join. *Sound Glitch: If you click on a dragon's icon while it is breeding, competing or in the fountain of youth, it will play half of its sound and the other half will be cut off. *Skytree Glitch:'' If you put any element flag in the far right corner of a large air habitat the skytree in the corner will float on top of the flag. *''Visiting Glitch: ''When visiting your friends' islands, their silver and gold shrines will be bronze and you won't see orbs or crowns over their dragons. Also, the Colosseum and Fountain of Youth are replaced by Plant Element Flags. Furthermore, you cannot see any dragons on your friends' Epic Breeding Island or in their Breeding Cave. Corrected in patch 1.7.1 *''Stuck in the Breeding Island: ''It is possible to get two of your dragons stuck in the Epic Breeding Island. There will be no incubation time status bar visible and the only tab you can press is INFO. No word yet on how to prevent this or how to correct it. Logging out of the game or Game Center and even deleting/reinstalling the game does not fix it. *Update - The only way to fix this is to contact backflip studios support. ''' *Dragon Sell Glitch:' Some dragons have two different selling prices, one when selling from the nursery and the other when selling from a habitat. The message box asking "Are you sure you want to sell your dragon for x price" would report the habitat selling price even if attempting to sell from the nursery, resulting in a discrepancy between the reported and actual selling price.. ''Corrected *''Swimming Glitch 1:'' A mud dragon in the Epic Breeding Island will swim with one leg in the air whenever it is facing left. *''Swimming Glitch 2: ''Some water hybrid dragons in an (none-water) event from the Colosseum, can swim into the air while there is no water. *''Lichen Arm Glitch: ''When you click on a Plant/Cold habitat with a Lichen Dragon it will seem that a Lichen Dragon has not 2 but 4 legs. *''Giant Iceberg Dragon Glitch: ''When you level up an Iceberg Dragon while it is swimming, it will become huge. The glitch resets after you refresh the game# *''Swimming Seaweed Glitch'': When the Seaweed Dragon is placed into the Breeding Cave and it is swimming, when it turns flips it will go lower in the water than the Breeding Cave will allow, creating a graphical error. Notes *If you play DragonVale within wireless connection, and then go out of wireless connection range, you will be able to play it for a few more minutes before it states that you have "lost connection"